Castle of Desires
by Kyoujhi Finnie
Summary: The world is divided between light and dark fighting for a certain power behind the walls of a special castle. What happens if the past peeks from the royal titles and be hard to ignore? [friendly ASAxFELI] [AU] ((I plan on making this story a long one as soon as I'm free from some work ))


_[The main flow of the story was taken from Tsubasa- Reservoir Chronicle Season 2 episode 7-10. I got a little inspiration from the story and thought I'd make a little crossover or an AU. Anyways, Tsubasa-Reservoir Chronicles belongs to CLAMP and HETALIA belong to Hima-papa. Thank you for reading this~ ]_

White magic… which is innocent and cleansed.

Black magic….which is elegant and mysterious.

The world was divided into two powers who rule the lands for thousands of years. Each having Kings for their own to obey and be governed by, the citizens of each individual land lived in equality and prosperity. It was a balance. Nothing disrupted this great balance –But… that sudden castle standing between their borders along with a belief.

'_**Those who conquer this castle shall be given ultimate power. Their ultimate wish will be fulfilled the moment the blood of their opponent's King soaked the castle soil'**_

Which holder of magic wouldn't want such power of which they have yet to obtain for their gain? Following the years of tranquility and peace—comes the years of bloodshed. The rule of the fights was of both opposing side to lose their life within the Palace grounds only. It was an odd rule, indeed. Both sides knew nothing of the reason as to why that is but they obeyed it nonetheless.

Each generation of the opposing sides did not only inherit their predecessor's wealth but also the sole duty of winning the so called price of the castle. Arthur, the Dark King of the Warlocks and Feliciano, the White King of Spell Casters were no different to their ancestors. Both of them want their wish fulfilled and were willing to die for it.

"Along with unlimited power, I want my people to prosper to no end. They have come far enough as it is…I will not permit this bloodshed to go further. In my reign, HE MUST DIE."

"With such power—My people would have eternal happiness. No longer weeping for lives lost and no longer yearning the much awaited peace, my people will rejoice such victory. In my reign, HE MUST DIE."

Such desires fired up both monarchs with determination, much to their people's cheers and hopes that their wishes will be now fulfilled but-

"Those silky golden locks and his emerald-like eyes filled with such vigor… from where does the Dark King acquired that much power… I must know"

"Those spells and notions their brunette White King posses… I'm greatly intrigued by it. "

Their blades clashed. Their magic equally matched. Their way of thinking overlapped. Battles were long and bloody and it would take nothing for them to hold back.

"Interesting… "

"Fascinating…"

One touch from each other's skin would leave them so far astray. They would look at the part of which was touched for hours thinking of how such a thing happen –Why were they affected by such a thing?

At a significant day of a fight, during the time of when they exchanged blows of blades the Dark King muttered, 'I always wonder why your skin is different from mine… '

"What are you implying exactly…?!" the White King replied with a hint of confusion upon his voice as he stepped back. Was this another strategy? But why skin of all things?

The Dark King only chuckled and stepped back as well only to have a smile upon his lips. "It's an honest question… I asked because I do not know. It is that quite simply or is the White King too oblivious to know the obvious?"

"Mocking me, aren't you? I care not of skin color for it is pointless to be talking about such a thing, Arthur!" replied the rather annoyed White King. To his surprise, the Dark King's cheek flushed crimson. What? Did he liked being insulted or was it…something else? He could only stare at this new development.

For a split second the Dark King turned his back on his enemy for the first time just to hide his surprise. 'You can't just call my name like that…Feliciano..' the Dark King muttered.

The White King gasped for a moment and clenched his sword's handle tightly.

Ah, the distant past was peeking through the royal titles. To think both of them could have hidden it so perfectly but lost it at a merely slip of the tongue. "Dammit…"

-/-

'I don't mean any harm! Was just lost and before I knew it I was here' a brunette child muttered as he fixes his messy robes.

"Liar. You must be a spy from the bloody White Kingdom! As a responsible Dark citizen I should report this immediately-" The blond was cut short when the brunette stood up and pointed a finger at him but most importantly he was stopped by the sudden pang of pain from his shoulder.

"Hey, you're here at the border too! So you're presence here is also questionable by the whites!" snapped the brunette child but then he blinked when the blond knelt on the ground. 'Eh? A-Are you alright? '

'Bloody shut up! I can manage!' Oh, the blond was stubborn and full of pride. He wouldn't dare breathe out the cause of such pain from his shoulder especially infront of an enemy. He had every right to be how he is since he was the crowned Prince of the Dark Kingdom.

With only a sigh, the brunette child knelt down beside him. 'Stay still…' he whispered before leaning down on the blond's shoulder and whispered a spell. Not just a spell but a healing spell. This was Arthur's first time in seeing white magic and he was completely draw by it that he didn't even notice that the other was finished with the spell. 'There all done~! Does it still hurt..?'

"U-Uh… it doesn't.. T-Thanks..Uh.." He didn't know what the other's name was so he didn't really know how to thank him. He might be stubborn but he knows when to thank someone who had done good.

"Feliciano… My name is Feliciano.."

'T-Thank you then, Feliciano. Don't think that this is anything else. I'm just grateful so I should at least tell you my name.. M-My name is Arthur."

Feliciano smiled. Arthur, despite being embarrassed smiled as well.

That was the first time they met. Peaceful...Innocent youth meeting; nothing more but pure happiness for both parties.

'If the day comes that our nations get along then let's meet again, okay?"

"A promise then"

-/-

Blood.

A great amount of it dripping from the blond monarch's lips.

The Great and Young Dark King was coughing blood as he uses one hand to cover his mouth. "Some more…Time. Please, God. …One more time..I need to go to that battlefield…one more time…" he begged as he fell on his knees.

He was smart, yes; He was gifted by many talents, Yes but his days…are numbered.

He was a weak child from the beginning. A severe consumption has fallen upon the Dark King since he was young. Being the only child that he wasn't about to let his family down—craving trust, he went to the border to see what it would look like to fight there for that common cause as his ancestors but it didn't occur to him that he'll meet a kind soul (Feliciano)who would cure him for the time being of his consumption..His parents thought he had conquered it alone, they set it aside.

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

'MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED?!'

'CALL THE POTION MAKERS IMMEDIATELY! '

Those were the shouts of the people around him before he saw nothing more but black.

-/-

There was one thing that he, the White King had in his heart and that was the fulfillment of that promise. When he learnt that the same boy he met back then was the next monarch of the enemy, he was deeply scarred. That sweet boy who had the sweetest mile he'd seen would later on fight the same battle field as him wearing the same sovereignty as the King like him. They would fight each other? Yet they promised that they would meet again after all of it.

He was always seen the weakest of his siblings but since he was the eldest, the throne was given to him. He was downright hated for it but that hatred was hidden behind fake smiles because of the authority he was given and yet this child would come around and shout insults and accusations at him. It was somewhat refreshing…and it made him feel alive for once. He helped him and even learnt his name.

'Arthur..' Feliciano muttered as he looked at the red moon." The moon looks like it's crying…Could it be that it is also mourning the same promise?' It was all in the past. Nothing more can be done but just to glance once in a while.

Pushing the thought aside, he stood up and made his way along the open air Palace hallways. He greatly enjoyed bathing in the moonlight and for some odd reason, he felt that tonight's rays will not supposed to be missed.

He stopped at his tracts with a surprised expression upon his face. There was a person standing behind the dark shadows of the pillar as if hiding from the moon. Still he was able to see through the identity despite the person hidden behind the shadow of the pillar. With moon serving as their light, he bravely hid his uncertainty and said, "You shouldn't be here...We should only to meet at that place to fight and nothing more.. What are you doing here, A-Arthur?'

The man who was standing in the shadow of one of the pillars, walked out of the shadow. His blond hair and emerald eyes visible due to the small light given by the moon: With a soft sad smile upon his lips, he asked him softly, "Is it wrong to see you for one last time…before I am not of this world, Feliciano?"

'Not of this world..?' he muttered before realizing that what was before him was noting more but a spell. If this was his spirit then where was his body? Dark magic made it possible for the spirit to have a temporary physical state similar to the original body. The spirit only shook his head as if knowing what was going through the White King's mind. 'I-I see…'

Feliciano, for once in his life, let his guard down and approached the phantom. Putting a hand on his cheek he looked into his eyes. He cared not for the moment. Caressing the blond's cheek lovingly, tears filled his eyes. "You…Kept your end of the promise…" he sobbed. Arthur wiped those tears away and kissed his cheek. " Let tears not disturb us…this very moment. I've come here to say my farewell… I want to see your desire. "

-/-

Weeks have passed, yet at the battlefield there still stood the Dark King. Ever so strong as he was before but of course The White King knows. Oh he knows oh so well. What stood there was nothing more but his spirit as if keeping what he said that night true.

Whenever he looks t the camp soldiers would be visited by their love ones. Closing his eyes, he evaded glances at them and would just stay inside his tent. "I should put an end to this… No one else knows aside from me… I think his people know but… "

'_**Those who conquer this castle shall be given ultimate power. Their ultimate wish will be fulfilled the moment the blood of their opponent's King soaked the castle soil'**_

He fell into deep thought for a moment. For those people who had their beloveds love and worry upon them to carry on fighting this endless war-

' Enough is enough… I must put him to his eternal rest. " he thought to himself before calling his head commander and told him the order.

'But your majesty-!'

'That is an order. '

-/-

The last battle was at its stand. Oddly enough no soldiers were present between the two sides. It was just them… All alone, in that very battle ground with their swords upon their hand.

'Do you remember… that night, when you came to my palace—You said, You wanted to see my desire fulfilled? ' Feliciano said as he approached the Dark King. 'A desire…A desire that I crave to be fulfilled….' He drew his sword but it didn't alarm the Dark King infront of him , much like the words he let out. It hurt him to see no reaction from him. It just reminded him more of the fact that the other was dead—Gone.

"I hate you…I hate you….. I hate you!" Feliciano muttered as if getting strength from those words before stabbing the other's stomach with the sword upon his hands. To his surprise, he felt the other's arms wrap around his shoulder in a soothing way. That notion broke him… Collapsing on his knees, he lost the strength to hold his sword any further. Blood was everywhere and he was certain this was indeed the end.

'Make your wish….' He heard him whisper upon his ear before vanishing. All that was left was the Dark King's clothes soaked in blood which rested upon his hands. This was what was left of that child—the same child that was so honest to him; the same man who kept his word up the end. It hurt… every side of him hurt.

"This is all this castles fault…! All of it! This pain— I wish for this castle to be destroyed for it cannot grant me my dearest desire… Be gone along with me and this monarchy!' The White King shouted as he held the clothes of his dearest as tears dropped from his eyes. He might as well take this silly wish of his ad his ancestors with him down to the pit of hell if he couldn't fulfill his promise to that person.


End file.
